Users can access online services, applications, and web pages via the internet, for example through client computing platforms. Information from televisions, radios, computers, and/or other presentation devices and/or sound-producing devices may be presented to users. Such information may include advertisements for goods and/or services. Online services, web pages, and/or applications may include information about goods and/or services. Online services, web pages, and/or applications may provide the ability for users to purchase goods and/or services. Information may be presented to client computing platforms that are connected to the internet. Using a browser software application to present a web page and/or other information on a client computing platform is known. Hosting information, for example information organized in a database, through a server is known. A server may access another server in the process of presenting information to a client computing platform.